


Always

by MariaBronn



Category: DC Comics, Impulse (Comics), The Flash (Comics), bart allen - Fandom, inertia comics, thaddeus thawne - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, adorable bart, definately, embarrassed thad, gets happy tho, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariaBronn/pseuds/MariaBronn
Summary: In which Bart and Thad meet up with no hidden agendas and well, so forth and so on, etc...(summaries are hard...)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah yeah, i know, "Always" is a dweeby title. if anyones got a better one, im open!

“When are you gonna grow up?!”, Thaddeus yelled at his clone.  
“What are you talking about? What’s got you is a hissy fit?”, Bart questioned him.  
Thad walked over to him and spat, “You're so annoying! Why don't you leave me alone?!”  
Bart’s eyebrows raised, “You're the one who started arguing with me, how am I annoying,  
Thad?”  
Inertia hung his head, blonde hair falling in his face, “Just leave me alone.”  
The redhead grabbed his shoulder, “No! I’d never leave you alone!”  
“Agh, you're doing it again!”  
“What?”   
“Being so nice to me, when- when I tried to kill you!”, he shook his head in disgust with himself.   
Bart placed his hands on Thad’s shoulders and said calmly, “It’s fine, Thad. We were both mad. But I forgive you.”  
“Get your hands off of me!”, he snarled in response.   
“Sorry.”  
The Thawne’s face soften a little, “...It’s fine.”  
“Thad…?  
“Bart?”   
“I’ll always forgive you.”, he grinned.  
He pushed Bart off again, “Alright, alright. Get off of me, ya adorable little thing.”  
Bart giggled and smirked at his clone, “Heheh, you think I'm adorable?”   
Thaddeus became flustered and started trying to explain himself, “Well, yeah, sure, whatever- I   
DON’T KNOW!”   
“Aww, Thad! You like me!”  
“No, I do not, you ass!”  
Impulse pouted and complained, “A moment ago I was adorable, now I’m an ass? Make up your mind!”  
“Fine! Want me to make up my mind? I will!”, Thad grabbed Bart by the collar of his shirt and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. The Allen blushed and looked into the Thawne’s eyes; then he broke out into a wide grin. Thad looked back with wild eyes and promptly and forcefully pushed him off.   
“There, I made up my mind.”  
“Thad! You kissed me! You do like me!”  
His face was a burning red and his eyes were wide, “Quit your babbling. Shut up!”  
“Aww, you don't need to be embarr-”  
He cut Impulse off, “I said shut up.”, his face was still pink.  
“But-”  
“Shut up, Bart.”  
“Thad!”  
“What?!”  
He quickly wrapped his arms round Inertia before he could speed away, “You're the best!”  
“Oh, my God! Get off!”, he tried to wiggle away from the red speedster’s grasp.  
“I don't think you want me to!”, Bart winked up at him, then added, “Blushy!”  
Thaddeus glared down at the boy who’d wrapped himself around his torso, “Only I get to nickname. You're not good at it, Brat.”  
“Hahah, whatever. Snuggle wif meh!”, Bartholomew practically tackled his clone on to the couch.  
“The fuck-? Geroff!”  
“Neverrrrr!!!”  
“Fine.” Thad wrapped his arms around the warm, adorable (sometimes an ass) boy as Bart snuggled into his chest. He had to admit, snuggling was loads better than fighting.


End file.
